


Against the Tide

by faikitty



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most irritating thing about Fai is his inability to tell when he’s being sexy. CLAMP Secret Santa 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is late, I've spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals lately. The prompt in question was "Fai is taking care of his hair and Kurogane finds it annoyingly sexy." It's set in Nirai Hen because Fai's hair is longer (and gorgeous????) in that.

The most irritating thing about Fai is his inability to tell when he’s being sexy.

Or, Kurogane thinks as he lays on his side, head propped up on his hand, maybe he _is_ aware of it. Otherwise he’s even dumber than Kurogane thought. Sitting there in front of the mirror in their shared room, Fai draws a fine-toothed pearl comb—a gift from Kurogane, no less—through his hair. His eyes are closed as he reclines languidly, one of the shoulders of his robe dropping to bare his skin to the cool night air. The breeze from the open window ruffles it ever so slightly before the comb puts the stray strands in their place once more. He sighs, opens his eyes, and peers into the mirror, holding out his hair as far as it will go.

“Almost long enough to braid,” he murmurs absentmindedly, threading a few pieces together experimentally. Kurogane isn’t sure if it was directed at him, so he just grunts in confirmation. When Fai’s brilliant blue eyes flick over slightly to meet his in the mirror, Kurogane’s eyes dart down quickly, almost sheepishly, as if he were caught watching Fai undress. He hears soft, bell-like laughter, and when he glances up again, Fai has once more turned his attention to his hair. His fingers card through it, twist pieces together to form an approximation of a braid.

It’s all Kurogane can do not to imagine that Fai’s slender fingers are his own. He’s always loved Fai’s hair, the blond color so different from his or anyone else’s from Nihon. He was fascinated by its lightness the first time they met, and that fascination has barely faded. Fai’s hair is soft, almost as if it were made of silk, and long enough that Kurogane has fallen asleep many nights just tracing his fingers through its length. Then there’s the fact that it offers the perfect place for Kurogane to put his hands during sex, to twist his fingers through the blond locks and pull back hard until Fai moans into his mouth…

Kurogane closes his eyes. _Feeling like a pervert just from watching the mage do his hair. That’s a new low_.

From a few feet away comes the rustle of fabric and faint footsteps, and Kurogane opens his eyes just as Fai places a hand on his shoulder. “What do you think?” the mage asks, mouth quirked in a smile. His hair is bound together and pulled up, and they _are_ braids but only barely, strands of hair too small to twist together sticking up everywhere.

Kurogane sits up and nods. “Yeah, it’s good,” he mutters, and Fai’s grin widens.

“It’s not. It’s awful. But thank you.” Before Kurogane has a chance to react, Fai is in his lap, his hands hooked behind Kurogane’s neck and his head tilted in amusement. “You don’t have to pretend not to watch me, you know,” he murmurs, and Kurogane’s eyes widen slightly.

“I don’t,” he protests, and Fai lifts a brow in response. “Why would I watch you do your hair? You’re so—” Fai leans forward and presses a kiss against his jaw, knocking off the end of his sentence.

“My hair looks bad right now,” Fai whispers, so close that Kurogane can feel his breath hot on his ear. “You should mess it up.”

At that, Kurogane snorts, and Fai straightens up in surprise and indignation. “Was that supposed to be dirty talk?” Kurogane asks, and Fai’s face flushes in embarrassment.

“Did it work?”

This time, it’s Kurogane’s turn to grin. “Yeah.”

He presses forward, wraps strong arms around Fai and pull him in as close as he can, broad hands spanning Fai’s shoulder blades to keep him close. Their lips meet in a kiss, gentle at first, but then Kurogane’s teeth catch Fai’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Fai flinch and give a sharp exhale. Kurogane’s hold loosens slightly; Fai takes the opportunity to shift his weight, hips rocking back and forth in a wave to form friction. His tongue slips into Kurogane’s open mouth, brushes the roof of his mouth and against his lips until Kurogane’s meets it and returns the balance of the kiss. One of Fai’s hands trails along Kurogane’s cheek and pulls the band from his forehead, and when their lips part for a breath Fai laughs, warm like a summer breeze.

“Do you really need to wear all this inside?” he asks, twirling the headband on his finger before flinging it off someplace. “You make it a challenge to undress you.” He arches his back then tilts his hips forward again to rub against Kurogane, and the ninja forgets to breathe for a moment as he searches for an answer through the rising heat inside of him.

“As if you’re wearing any less,” he growls a moment later, pulling the robe from Fai’s shoulders and down to his waist. He presses heavy kisses against Fai’s collarbone, letting his teeth pull against its sharpness until he hears Fai’s breath hitch.

“You’re leaving marks,” Fai scolds, but he offers no other protest, just pulls Kurogane’s outer clothes down to his waist as well and undoes the belt. His hips grind forward, rock him back and forth on Kurogane’s lap, and Kurogane can feel the shape of him half-hard from the friction his movements bring.

For just a moment, Kurogane lifts his head, brings their lips together once more in a crushing kiss and parts to take a breath, and in that instant, his arms become empty. He glances down to see Fai on his knees before him, and no matter how many times he sees that, it always sends a thrill through his veins. It takes only a second for Fai to shift the fabric to free Kurogane’s cock, twitching at the cool air and abrupt lack of contact. The look Fai gives him, lashes casting a shadow over his eyes to make them darker than they are and lips parted in something like admiration, remains stark on his eyelids even when he closes them.

Fai takes the whole of Kurogane’s cock into his mouth at once, drawing it back over the wet slick of his tongue. Kurogane shivers, gives an involuntary groan as Fai forms suction with his mouth. Fai has done this before; he knows what Kurogane likes, and Kurogane _knows_ he knows. Forward and back, Fai sucks hard, his throat working as he takes Kurogane’s cock farther each time. He never goes quite to the base before he releases it entirely, teasingly, planting kisses along the side and stroking the head with his tongue. Then he returns, faster now, every motion deliberate.

It doesn’t take long for Kurogane to need something to hold, something to grip so that he doesn’t lose himself in the white heat of Fai’s tongue over his cock. His hands come to rest on Fai’s head, and seconds later he threads through Fai’s hair and destroys the braids. The remnants of it, a few tight bits of clumped hair, give Kurogane a better handhold than he would have thought. The urge to pull on it, to force Fai’s head forward until he swallows all of his cock, is too much, so he _does_ ; he jerks Fai forward until the blond takes him all the way. The blond offers only a soft huff of complaint and allows the other man to do as he pleases, more than willing to simply be used. Only a few more seconds pass before Kurogane gives a groan so low it’s barely audible, Fai breathes out hard through his nose and gives a choked inhale, and Kurogane goes over the edge, spills into Fai’s mouth without a word of warning. Fai has just enough time to fight the tight grip in his hair to swallow half of it without choking, while the rest ends up on his face.

Fai looks good like that too—streaks of choked tears on his face, blond hair tumbling in front of his eyes, white on his skin and hair alike—and Kurogane thinks through a haze of pleasure that maybe he _is_ a pervert after all.

“Well,” Fai murmurs, rising and settling back into Kurogane’s lap. He licks a splotch from right above his lips and uses the sleeve of his robe to wipe the rest from his face, pushing his tear- and sweat-soaked hair back behind his ears. The teasing grin on his face makes Kurogane wonder if punching him now would be considered domestic abuse. “That was fun.”

“Shut up,” Kurogane growls half-heartedly. He drags a hand over his own face, feeling Fai shift in his lap and remembering abruptly that _he’s_ the only one who’s gotten off. He takes a breath to clear his head, fights the urge to give in to the warm weariness in his bones, and leans back with Fai in his arms. A twist and a quick movement to the left is all it takes for Fai to be on his back beneath him, his sky-bright eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. Kurogane, on his hands and knees, lowers his head to kiss Fai’s parted lips. Fai melts into the kiss, lifting his head to meet Kurogane then easing back into the pillow. Kurogane feels him moan encouragement against his lips as his hand seeks out Fai’s cock, shifting the fabric and wrapping sword-calloused fingers around him.

Kurogane leans back, straightens slightly as he drags up on Fai’s cock so he can see the blond’s face and gauge his reactions. Fai half-chases him as he pulls apart from the kiss but drops his head once more as Kurogane’s hand makes his whole body twitch in sensitivity. His eyes flutter closed, breathing ragged and face flushed. He slides an arm over his eyes to block out his expression; Kurogane has always found his occasional shyness endearing, but right now, he wants to see his face, so with his free hand he reaches forward and grabs Fai’s arm to pull it away from him. Fai’s eyes open blearily for just a moment before he closes them again, twisting his hand around to twine his fingers through Kurogane’s instead to clasp so tightly his knuckle turn white.

“You like watching too much, Kuro-sama,” Fai breathes, his voice admirably steady for someone in his current state. “I’ll have to… give you a proper show… sometime…”

Kurogane speeds up his movements in silent response, forces Fai’s laughter to choke off into a moan. All the while, he keeps his gaze on Fai’s face, watching how his skin darkens when Kurogane flicks his wrist just so and how his eyes are still active even when closed, moving behind his eyelids and occasionally opening slightly to see if Kurogane is still watching him. Fai doesn’t even bother to try to lift his other arm to his face; his fingers clutch the sheets as Kurogane pumps at the cock going slick beneath his palm, the movements drawing slow heat from his skin. “Staring’s rude,” Fai blurts, turning his head to rest his cheek against the pillow as he pants.

Kurogane slides his thumb over the head of Fai’s cock, and the motion threatens to break the last of the blond’s thinly strung composure. Fai gives a gasp, pushes up against Kurogane’s tightening fingers without meaning to. “You don’t seem to mind my staring that much,” Kurogane observes, planting a rough kisses to Fai’s neck and using his teeth to bring dark colors up to the fragile skin.

Fai’s eyes open, hesitant and hurried at once, and when they meet Kurogane’s, all the ninja can see in them is pleasure, no embarrassment tinging the edges of the sky in their depths now—then Kurogane jerks up on Fai’s cock, his fingers pressing at just the right place and speed, and Fai’s eyes close again as he shudders into orgasm.

Kurogane doesn’t release his hold until Fai pushes him away and brings their intertwined fingers up to his lips to kiss, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes with a tired smile playing at his lips. “Kuro-tan is a pervert,” he comments, voice sleepy and sing-song, and Kurogane pulls away in response, wondering how it’s possible for him to feel so much at once: love, lust—and annoyance. “Nooo, don’t leave,” Fai protests, wrapping his arms around Kurogane’s back.

Even though he’s not strong enough to pull Kurogane down, the ninja lets him, snaking his own arms around Fai and rolling over until he’s half-beneath Fai in the bed, the blond’s head resting against his chest. “I’m not a pervert,” Kurogane says gruffly, gazing up at the ceiling as he cards fingers gently through Fai’s hair. “You’re the one who never realizes how god damned hot you are.”

Fai gives a half-laugh, half-snort at Kurogane’s blatant honesty. “So it’s only me, then?” he asks, scooching up and nuzzling into the crook of Kurogane’s neck so his voice is muffled by skin. “You don’t go around watching other girls do their hair?”

“Why would I? You’re the only person I ever watch that closely,” Kurogane replies. After a beat, he adds, “Dumbass.” He can’t put enough fire behind it to make it sound anything but loving, and he can tell by Fai’s content sigh that he knows it.

“I’ll let my hair grow even longer,” Fai suggests, “and then you’ll _really_ like it.”

Kurogane opens then closes his mouth as Fai snuggles in as close as he can. Instead of replying, he just squeezes the blond in his arms, leaving the thoughts in his head to die unspoken. He doesn’t need to tell Fai he couldn’t care less if the blond went bald.

He doesn’t need to tell Fai he loves him.


End file.
